If You're a Freak, We're Freaks Together
by Stitched-Song
Summary: Finny doesn't like who he is, and can list many faults about himself. He thinks he is a freak for loving Bard. Bard x Finny Oneshot. Bad summary is bad, good story is good.


Hullo, this is Stitched bringing you her very first Kuroshitsuji story! It's Finny x Bard, which happens to be my Kuroshitsuji OTP :) To my Hetalia followers, I have NO CLUE when the BelaKraine will be up( I can't really think straight, my family evacuated for the hurricane) Anyway, this pairing needs more love... so let the angsty fluff begin!

* * *

I stared into the cracked mirror and picked out every last imperfection about me. My girlish figure, my large eyes, my smooth skin. I was almost sixteen, yet I hadn't had the need to shave at all yet. It was bothering me, would I ever grow up? I blew out the candle and walked back to my bed in the darkness. Judging by the night sky, it was almost midnight.

Loud snores came from the bed next to mine. Lord Phantomhive was generous, but would have it been so hard to give us larger sleeping quarters? I was practically on top of Bardroy! Tanaka was half way across the room and I envied that. He was old, so I guess he deserved it. But I still think it would have make life easier for me.

I sat with my back against the headboard and thought about the odd predicament that I was in. The man- Bard - was roughly twice my age, and here I was, sleeping not even three feet away from him. I craned my neck to get a better view of my friend.

Another one of my many faults is my clumsiness, so as I stretched my neck, I managed to topple over, and my head landed on older man's chest. He grunted softly as it made contact. My heart started to beat so quickly that I thought it would burst. No, this is wrong, so wrong. You cannot have feelings for a man, don't be absurd.

But I liked the way his chest would rise and fall rhythmically as he slept, and I could smell his breath from here. It smelled sweet, which is odd considering that he always had a cigarette between his lips. His lips...

Bard's hand clumsily moved from his side to the nape of my neck, while he muttered something in his sleep. He rubbed a very special area, one that I had shown him one night after a few drinks.

**_S-012_**

The mark was forever burned into my skin, a part of me that I would never get rid of. The doctors had granted me super-human strength, but that gift was not wanted. It made me different. It made me an outsider. It made me-

The doctors must have done something, made me incapable of loving a woman, instead preying upon men. Bard would never like me back, I was the only one like this. It was a curse.

I lifted my head up to see the man I loved- if you can even call it that. A tear rolled down my cheek, followed by another and another, until I was pitifully sniffling into the cook's nightshirt. He was still rubbing my tattoo.

"Oi, Finny, whas wrong?" His voice was scratchy from sleep so his accent was pronounce. I liked the way my named sounded when he said it, which only made me cry harder.

"Nev'rmind, come 'ere." He patted the space next to him. I crawled my way up to him with tears running down my face and snot dripping out of my nose. If there ever was an ugly cryer, it would be me. When I was settled down, he took my into his strong arms and rubbed circles on my back, while keeping the other hand firmly clamped over my brand mark. Bard loved me. He loved me as he would love a younger sibling or a son. That's not the kind of love I wanted. Even so, I stayed in his arms long after he had fallen asleep, still crying.

-WhoaALineBreak-

I avoided Bard's questions over the next few days. I never spent a moment of time alone with him, I made sure that Mey Rin, Mr. Sebastian, or Tanaka were with us.

One day, a week or so after the incident, Bard cornered me in my favorite spot, outside in the hedge maze. His brow was furrowed, and his mouth was set into a hard line. He bombarded me with questions until I cracked.

"Why were you so bloody upset?"

"B-because, I'm a freak, that's why."

He blinked, not responding. He sat down and motioned for me to join him. I was hesitant, but I did. His voice softened and he smiled sadly at me.

"Now what would ever make me think that you're a freak?"

I cleared my throat and tried to keep both my voice and face free from emotion. Here it goes.

"I'm a freak because… because I love you, that's what."

I turned my face away, feeling regret and bracing myself for his reaction. I glanced quickly back to his face and saw the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smile.

"Well then, if you're a freak, I guess that makes me one too, eh?"

He reached toward me and grabbed my chin, bringing our lips together. His lips were chapped and rough, but there was so much love and passion in that one little chaste kiss and it simply stunned me. Bard was no freak, he was perfection. So I guess I must be normal. But according to him, I'm better that normal.

* * *

Awwwww :D

Oh, and I am a VERY ugly cryer :'=(


End file.
